Book one: The Kanto Nuzlocke
by Nicole Miku
Summary: Jake thinks he's going to go on an average Pokemon Journey but learns that his Pokemon don't just faint. The fact that he can hear his Pokemon doesn't help. Will Jake be able to complete his journey or will all his Pokemon leave him causing him to trudge home defeated? Rated M for language.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pokemon Red and Blue Nuzlocke

I woke up totally excited. Today was my 11th birthday and the start of my Pokemon journey. I got on a pair of jeans my pure black hat. I also wore a gray sweatshirt that my older sister gave me so many years ago before her journey came to an end. I also got my bag and put on my red and white shoes. I then walked downstairs and ran outside. I would get a present when I came home.

When I made to Oak's lab, my rival Blue was there. "Gramps isn't here." was all he said.

I walked out and was about to go in the tall grass when someone yelled "Wait. Don't go into the tall grass!" An old man walked up to me and I knew who it was.

"Hey Oak. How's it going?"

"Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

Just… Follow me." Oak said and I followed him. When we got back to the lab Blue was still there.

"Hey Gramps what's the big idea calling me here?" Blue asked

"Shut it dude." Was what I said

"Thanks Jake. Now as you are both 11 I will be giving you both a Pokemon. I've collected mass amounts of Pokemon. But in my old age I only have these three. The Grass pokemon Bulbasaur, the Fire Pokemon Charmander, and the Water Pokemon Squirtle. You will go first, Jake." Oak said

"Hey gramps. What about me?" Blue said

"As I said Shut it" I said again to Blue. "Anyway as for my choice which is a difficult as they all look like pretty solid choices. It is tough." I took a careful look at all three of them. I picked up Bulbasaur. "This one looks cool."

"Are you sure?" Oak asked and I nodded

"Then I'll choose you Charmander." Blue said. I sighed knowing the basic knowledge that Grass was weak to Fire of course Blue would pick the fire type.

"Hey Jake." Blue said as I was about to leave. I stopped and turned my head enough to show Blue that I was listening to what he had to say. "Let's battle"

"You're on." I said as I turned back to the door. "Let's battle outside."

"I'll referee the battle." Oak said.

They stood outside wind blowing through their hair. "This will be a one on one battle. The battle will conclude when one trainer's Pokemon is unable to battle. Are these terms acceptable." We both nodded. "Battle begin." We sent out our first battle began.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Me and Blue sent out our Pokemon and it was just a tackle and scratch battle. But eventually I won and Bulbasaur looked pretty hurt. "Oh yeah, I forgot would you like to give your Pokemon a nickname Jake." Oak said. A nickname? I never thought about it. I was so ready to start my journey that I didn't think about it.

"Is there any benefit to giving my Pokemon a nickname?" I asked not really knowing where this was gong

"Yes, the bond between you two will grow deeper." Oak explained

"Alright then I think I'll go with…" I started. What do I call you? I thought about for a moment and decided. "... Lukas."

"Ah yes. What a fine nickname." Oak said. "Now I need you to go to Viridian City and pick up something but first let me heal up 'Lukas.'" Oak did that and I left Pallet Town but as I was about to I got a massive headache and fainted.

"W-What's going on?" I asked not knowing what happened After I woke I was in my room at home. I sat up to see Lukas at the edge of my bed.

"Are you okay Master?" a voice said

"Who said that?" I asked looking around. There was no one around.

Lukas jumped on the bed. "It was me." the voice said. This time there was no doubt where the voice came from. It was from this Bulbasaur.

"Are you talking?" I asked Lukas

"Yes I am Master." Lukas said

"I might've hit my head pretty hard." I said.

"Did you have the dream?" Lukas asked. The dream? Wait is he talking about…?

After I fainted I woke up in a cave where a Pokemon stood. "Are you the one they call Jake?" it said

"I am." I answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mewtwo. If I told you I can make your bond greater but you would have to give something in return what would you say?" Mewtwo said

"What do you mean greater bond?" I asked

"I will allow you to speak with your Pokemon that you catch but in the end you'll give up something in exchange." Mewtwo said. "The thing you'll give up for this power is reviving Pokemon after they faint will not be easy. Or possible."

"I don't think I want that." I told Mewtwo and turned to leave.

"You have no choice. You've been chosen not by me but by the ultimate Pokemon. Therefore the choice has been made for you." Mewtwo explained.

"But I want a normal journey." I pleaded. Mewtwo than read of a memo.

"You also are only allowed to catch the first Pokemon you encounter in a route or area. Another order from the Ultimate One." Mewtwo said crushing the memo with his powers.

"This is bullshit." I yelled. "You want to put me through hell? Fine. I'll take your challenge and I'll win." I said and instantly regretted it.

For the first time since I got here he smiled. "Perfect. I just thought you'd put up more of a fight." Mewtwo put up his hand and giant wind and sent Jake flying back and that's when he woke up.

"Yeah I had the dream." I told Lukas

"Who was the messenger, Master?" Lukas asked

"Two things. One stick with Jake please. I don't want to be called Master. Second the messenger was Mewtwo." I told Lukas then I thought for a moment and said "How come you know about the dream?

"Every Pokemon knows about the dream but very few humans have the ability to have the dream. Seems you are one of the lucky ones." Lukas said

"I don't want to be lucky. I want to be normal

"Can't you be normal and lucky."

"I guess. C'mon let's go get the thing for Oak." I told him.

"Alright, let's go for it Jake."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

We were on our way to Viridian City when a man and a apron stopped us. "Hi I work at the Pokemart in Viridian City. Would you like a free potion?" The employee asked

"Yes. Please." I said. it was a long way to Viridian City and I didn't grab my potion out of my PC. He gave us the potion. "Hey Lukas, if I want to catch my second encounter on this route would it allow me to?" I asked my Bulbasaur. I told him I had to ask him some questions about the dream and he was more than happy to help.

"No. The Poké balls will cease to work. Sorry." Lukas said

"It's fine. So who is the Ultimate Pokemon?" I asked

"I don't know. That Pokemon lives in the Sinnoh region apparently. That's far away from here." Lukas said.

"How do you know it's in the Sinnoh region?"

"I asked when I had the dream too."

"You had the dream?"

Apparently when the trainer has the dream the Pokemon also has it. That's what Mewtwo told me." Lukas told me

"Great, let's get what Oak asked for and get back." I said. This adventure is not starting off great. But I guess I'm deep in this shit now.

We made it to Viridian City. We went straight to the Pokemon Center as Lukas got beat up quite a bit. He also grew to level 6. It was awesome. I went to the Pokemart while I waited.

"I'm here from Pallet Town. wanted me to collect something from here." I said when I got to the counter.

"Oh, you're Jake right?" The employee said. "We got a call from Prof. Oak telling us you were coming." The employee went into the back and came out with a parcel. "It's already been paid for so have yourself a good day."

"You too." I said. I went to the Pokemon Center and I saw a girl who lived in my town picking up her Squirtle. She must've gotten it today as this was the first time I saw her with it.

"Here's your Squirtle. Have yourself a good day." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks." the girl said. As she turned around I got a good look at her for once.

She wore a white wide brim hat. She had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had black wrist bands and an over the shoulder yellow bag that went to her hips. She also wore a light blue tank top and a magenta skirt. You could see her legs and about an inch from the top of her shoes you could see a pair of light blue socks. Her shoes were white with a red strap over the middle of it.

She returned the Squirtle to its Pokeball and walked right by. She stopped a few feet behind me. Without turning around she asked "Are you Jake?"

Without turning around I answered "Yes."

"I've seen you around Pallet Town a few times. My name is Leaf. Maybe I'll see you around." She left. I walked up to the Pokemon Center counter

"Here's your Bulbasaur. Have yourself a good day." Nurse Joy said. I nodded an agreement put down Bulbasaur and ran outside.

"Leaf's gone" Is what I said before walking back to Pallet Town.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We made it back to Pallet Town and brought the parcel to Prof Oak. "Thank you Jake."

"Gramps. What did you call me for?" Blue asked as he walked through the lab.

Ah good. You're both here." Oak then walked over to his table and gave each of us a Pokedex and Pokeballs. He also something about making his dream come true. Then I heard "Your challenge begins now." I walked out to route one and found a Pidgey. And of course I caught it.

"Welcome to the team…" I struggled to think of a good name. It was female which made it even harder to think of one. "Lukas you got any ideas?"

"What about… Lisa?" Lukas asked

"Welcome to the team Lisa." I said and let her walk beside Lukas and I. We walked and got to Viridian City and then I realized something we could do. "Alright you two get to decide something."

"What is it, Jake?" Lisa asked

"Route 22 or we ignore that until much later and go straight onto Route 2." I asked

"How much later?" Lukas asked.

"I think when we start to head towards the league." I said after a few moments of thinking.

"So the Pokemon over there are high leveled right?" Lukas asked

"No. They seem to be around the level as Lisa." I said using my Pokedex to spy of their levels. Lisa was level 4 and Lukas still at 6. At this point anyway

Lukas and Lisa decided quantity over quality which meant Route 22 for us. We found a Mankey. "Welcome to the team… George."

"Great to be here…" George started

"Jake. This is Lukas and Lisa." I said pointing to said Pokemon

"Do you have a plan, Jake?" George said.

"Beat the league with little to no trouble." I said.

With that we moved on to Route 2 and our journey now begins

Author's note: This is good to come back to. Now that the White Rose trilogy is done I need to continue this one. Anyway if you have a Pokemon you want to be named after leave it in the review section below.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked through the grass in Route 2 for about 20 minutes before I found a Caterpie. It was a female which we named Violet. We then found a Pikachu in Viridian Forest. That was another female so we called her… "Anyone got any ideas?" I asked everyone, but looked at Violet.

:How about Paula?" Violet asked

"Welcome to the team Paula." I said. Then I thought for a moment. Lukas was level 7, Lisa was level 5, George was level 4, and Violet and now Paula were level 3. "We are so training after we get out of this forest."

"Why don't we train in the forest?" Lisa asked. "I can deal a lot of damage to the bugs."

"No you all train in the same spot."

We made it through the forest. Not unscathed though. Everyone except Lukas was limping on one to 2 hitpoints. Everyone except Lukas was now level 7. Lukas was now level 9.

"Alright Pewter City is right there. Let's go get healed you guys." I said. We walked into the door but before we entered someone crashed into me and we both fell down.

"Ow. Look where you are going." I said. Then I realized who it was.

"I'm sorry." The person then looked at me. It was Leaf. I stood up and offered her a hand, She accepted and helped her up. "Thanks"

"So when did you get here Leaf?" I asked

"A few minutes ago actually." Leaf said. "It looks like you're team can use some healing up."

"Yeah we had a rough time in the forest." I said as I walked in and Leaf followed.

"We'll heal your Pokemon right up. " Nurse Joy said as I handed my Pokemon to her.

"Shouldn't you be challenging the gym?" I asked.

"Not yet we need to train." Leaf said.

"We could go to Route 2 and train together after my team is healed up." I suggested.

"That would be great." Leaf said. "By the way how many Pokemon do you have?"

"5 and you?" I asked.

"Are you crazy training up that many Pokemon at once? I only have 2. Why do you have so many Pokemon?" Leaf said.

"Let's just say this is something I was tasked with." I said.

"Okay." Leaf said sceptically.

"No one needs to know what I'm doing." I thought.

"Your Pokemon are all healed." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks. Ready to go train Leaf?" I asked as I released all the Pokemon from their imprisonment.

"Sure whenever you are." Leaf said

We did that until the two teams were level 13.

Author's note: I really wanted to do the gym but totally just remembered that I added Leaf and thought it would be fun to have her here to train with. But in the next chapter or the one after a team member will fall to something unfortunate. Anyway if you guys want to be added let me know what Pokemon and I'll see what I can do.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leaf and I walked into the gym. "So it's a rock type gym huh?" I asked as we walked in. I checked the front statue's. "Blue already won." I said and walked towards the gym leader. My team was Paula the Pikachu, Violet the Butterfree, George the Mankey, Lisa the Pidgey, and finally my starter, Lukas the Bulbasaur. Lukas was going to be my only Pokemon in this gym.

"Are you here for a gym battle you two?" Brock asked

"We are." I said but Leaf stepped forward.

"I'm first." She said.

As soon as we destroyed his Pokemon with a couple Water Gun's (Leaf's battle) and Vine Whip's (My battle) we took the Boulder Badge and ran out so excited. "That's one." I said.

"So Jake what is this challenge?" Leaf asked

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then how about a battle?" Leaf asked

"What do you mean?"

"A battle. You lose and you tell me what your challenge is and if you win I'll let it go. Out of your five Pokemon you'll only use two. Make it even."

"Anymore rules?"

"Nope."

I thought for a moment. A Nidoran and a Squirtle. Nidoran is only level 13 while Squirtle is 15. I looked at Violet and Paula. "You two ready? I choose you."

"I don't know." Violet said.

"It's just a simple battle." Paula said. "I'm ready."

"Fine. I'll do it." Violet said.

"I'm ready."

"Alright I'll use Nidoran first."

"I'll use Violet first. Confusion." I said and Nidoran went down and she called it back.

"That's one. Looks like she's not doing the challenge I have set on me. I have to use Violet to put Squirtle to sleep. That should be enough for Paula to end it with a couple Thundershock's" I thought.

Emphasis on thought. "Water Gun!" Leaf shouted.

"Jake, goodbye." Violet said as her head came clean off due to it being a crit and my first loss.

Paula jumped right in and Thundershock'd it to submission but that didn't change the fact. Violet had died. I tried returning her to her ball but it just wouldn't let me. "Violet." was all I could say before I started crying over my dead Butterfree's body. "You did this." I said looking angry at Leaf.

"Jake I'm sorry." Leaf said.

"Just go." I said. When I turned back Leaf simply vanished. "Let's go to the forest."

The remaining members and I created a burial site for Violet. "I'm sorry." Was all that was said by Paula as we walked onto Route 3 for our next Pokemon.

I'm not gonna make you guys wait until the next chapter I caught a Rattata and named him Larry

A/N: THe first death in this story. More will come of course but who will it be? Will any of the remaining team survive till the end? Find out in the next chapter. OF course if you want your name on a Pokemon just tell me which Pokemon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The team and I made it through Mt. Moon but the team was badly injured. Not much to say about it. Only five significant things happened there. Number one is I caught a female Zubat and named her Selena. Number two is that I found a group calling themselves Team Rocket. They really weren't any trouble. They were just Pokemon thieves anyway. Number three is I found two fossils called the Dome and Helix fossils, I took the Helix and let the nerd who said he'd give me one of them take the Dome. Number four is that Lukas evolved into Ivysaur. Last but not least, number five is that Lisa evolved also. She became a Pidgeotto. Like I said not much

So my team is now: Selena the Zubat, Paula the Pikachu, Larry the Rattata, George the Mankey, and of course Lukas the Ivysaur and Lisa the Pidgeotto. I walked straight into Cerulean City. I cop almost ran me over when I entered. "Sorry." was all she said as she ran off.

"This place sure is lively." Paula said.

"The first stop is the Pokemon Center. Selena said.

"Damn straight it better be." Larry said. "Do you see all these bruises on me."

"Calm down." Lukas said. "I think we should explore."

"After you all get patched up." I finally said.

We went to the center any everyone got patched up. We then went exploring.

We saw I bike shop a bridge and a… "Great there's a gym here." Lisa said.

"The sign says it's a water type gym." Larry said.

"So Lukas and I would be the best bet, right?" Paula asked me

"Yeah that's true," I said.

"So you're going to bench us?" Larry asked. The one thing I learned about Larry in the short time I knew him is he was always looking for a fight. The tougher the better.

Selena however liked caution. She thinks before she reacts. She was also not very strong. Maybe that's why.

"I think we should find a place to level up. After all other than Lukas and Lisa the rest of us are 15. Lisa is 18 and Lukas is 16. So 18 for everyone." Paula piped up

"Leaving Lisa out of the training." I said

"That's fine go train." Lisa said.

We went to Route 4 and caught a Sandshrew. I named him Kevin and he was sent to the box. Every one got to 18 then we went towards the bridge on the northside of the city when all of a sudden I heard it. "Oh you finally got here Jake." Blue said as he came off the bridge to go back into town. "Where were you?" Blue asked

"Grinding." As i said trying to go past but he grabbed my arm.

"I want a battle." he said

"Fine." I said.

"Though even up the odds a bit." he said.

"How many you got?" I asked

"4" he said.

"Charmander, Pidgey." I thought then I saw his other two behind him. "Rattata and Abra." I continued to think. "Right now Paula and George are a given. Selena got in some good training so I think I'll go with her. And finally…" I looked at Lisa.

"Alright I've chosen my four." I said.

"Then let's begin" Bluie said

His Pidgey had evolved but there was no trouble. His Abra only knew Teleport so that was pretty easy, But then his Rattata. "George you're up." I said.

"Hyper Fang." Blue said. The attack landed. George turned around looked at me and smiled and fell down. Bleeding from his wound. George was gone. Blue actually looked shocked at what he did. "Cmon who's next?" he said in a shaky tone.

"Paula. Continuous thundershock." I said and Rattata went down.

"Charmander you're up." Blue said

"Lisa you're it." I said

Charmander was down. Blue didn't say anything. He returned Charmander and left.

"Let's bury George and go onto the bridge." We did just this. We beat Nugget Bridge and made our way to Bill who we met and helped. We made our way back to Cerulean and slept in the center for the night.

On Route 24. I caught and Abra. I named her Alexis. On Route 25 I caught a Bellsprout and named him Lock.

 **A/N: Another death. But we made it through. Will Jake make it to the Elite four? I have no clue. See you guys later. If you want to be named a Pokemon leave a review down below and tell me which Pokemon.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up when I noticed something I forgot to note yesterday. Larry evolved on the way to Bill's. He's now a Raticate. We walked up to the house and in front was the cop who ran me over yesterday. "Hey." I said.

"Oh hi. Please accept my apology for yesterday. I was in a rush." The cop said.

I really didn't have time for this. "It's fine just tell me what happened." I said

"These people were robbed by Team Rocket." The cop said.

"That's it. I'll get back what they stole." I said and did just that. "Easy," I said

"Thank you." The cop said. The streets of Cerulean are safer because of you." She walked off.

"Alright. Where to?" I asked my Pokemon. Oh yeah. I trained up Alexis. So she was now a Kadabra.

"The gym." Alexis said.

"You're going to benched." Larry told her. "Along with me, Lisa, and Selena."

"That's fine. But more gym badges means more HM's can be used right? This one enables Cut." Alexis explained.

Paula then piped up but her question was more for Lukas than me. "Do you think we need more training.

"No." I said. "But do you?"

"It wouldn't hurt but we don't need it" Lukas said.

"Then let's do this." I said and we walked right into the gym.

"Ahh. You're Jake." A redheaded girl said. "You took out Brock easily I heard."

"Easily is an understatement." I said.

"I specialize in Water Pokemon. Also you will be restricted in this gym battle." she continued. "You'll only be able to use two Pokemon.

"That's fine." I said tiltin my hat down to try and hide my grin.

"Then I, Misty the gym leader of Cerulean City, accepts your challenge." The girl said. "Staryu, I choose you."

I thought for a moment then said. "Paula. Thunder Shock." With one hit Staryu was down.

Paula and I gave each other a high five. However we were shocked when Misty said "Starmie you're up." Lukas stepped out.

"Wait." I told him. "That's part psychic. You could die. I couldn't deal with losing someone else."

Lukas turned it slightly. "You never doubted me before. Why now?"

"That's right." I thought.

"First things first though. Lukas I choose you."

"So that's the famous Lukas? Interesting" Someone said. It wasn't Misty.

"Vine whip." I shouted

"Tackle." Misty shouted.

After a bit they were both on low HP. One more hit and they would be down. "Tackle." We both shouted.

They collided. And landed. After a few moments Starmie fell down and Lukas walked back over. "That was one tough Starmie." he said

"Sure was buddy."

Misty came over and held out her hand that had a Cascade Badge in it. "This is for you." I took the badge.

"That's two." I said.

"He might be good to take out Misty and Brock so easily. But I wonder what happens later. After all this challenge isn't easy. Two badges but two deaths." The same voice said but looking around I didn't see anyone.

"Who was that?" I wondered walking out the gym.

A/N: Another gym badge down. But who is the mysterious voice that Jake keeps hearing? Well keep reading.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was about to leave the center, when I saw someone I recognized. "Hey Leaf." I decided to forgive her because she didn't know what was going to happen to Violet.

"Hey Jake. Talking to me again?"

"Yeah. Did you just get in town?"

"Yeah. Mt. Moon destroyed me." Leaf said.

I thought. "I got to tell her now. She witnessed what happened."

"Do you have a minute? I will tell you the challenge that was set before me." I said

"Yeah sure." So as we waited for Leaf's Pokemon to heal I told her the rules for me. "Wow that's a shock."

"Yeah and yesterday I lost George to Blue." I told her. Then I thought for a moment about Alexis. "Can you do me a favor?"

I'll do whatever you ask. After what happened to your Butterfree." Leaf said

"I need to evolve my Kadabra and the only way to do that…" I started

"Is to trade. But you want it to be with someone you can trust rather than someone you just met.

"Yeah so please?" I asked desperate. After all the only other one I could ask is Blue but he'd ask for the same..

"I owe you this. So of course just let me get my Pokemon back." Leaf said.

"Thank you so much." I was so happy I hugged her. She hugged me back

After a few moments she said "Okay get off me."

"Sorry." I said

She got up and got her Pokemon. "Come on we got to go to the Link Room."

I got Nidorina added to my Pokedex and she got Kadabra and Alakazam added to hers. She traded back as soon as she could. I of course gave back her Nidorina.

We left the Link Room. Then a question popped in my head. "Why did it take you so long to get through Mt. Moon?"

"I didn't leave Pewter until I was sure you left for Mt. Moon. So a couple hours after you left I made my way there. However it was night by the time I made it to the entrance. So I slept and left really early in the morning."

"Well by the way you're levels you're going to be needing a gym badge." I said. After all her Pokemon are level 20.

"Yeah." she said.

"I'll come with you." I said.

In the cave

Mew and Mewtwo were sitting there. "Do you think he was a good choice? I know the Ultimate One chose him but?" Mew asked

Mewtwo just grunted. "Whether or not he was not our decision. All we can do is hope he makes it to us."

A/N: Yes Mew and Mewtwo. They are just pawns to the Ultimate one which won't make since until… later let's say. As usual if there's a Pokemon you want to be let me know which one.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Leaf won the Cascade badge and we walked down Route 5… "I don't think I caught a Pokemon here yet." I turned to Leaf and she just nodded.

"Go on then. You get the first encounter." Leaf said.

I caught a Meowth. It was a male so I decided… "Cyrus."

"I like it." Leaf said.

"It's alright." Alexis said.

"Thanks for your input." I said and continued to Route 6.

"Route 6 huh? We sure have come a long way." I said to Leaf.

"It's only route 6 Jake. We are not far at all." Leaf said and walked foreward when a wild Oddish jumped out. Luckily I caught it. Thus I named it…

"Josh." And then we walked on. We beat all of the trainers though the really weren't that hard.

Selena was getting a little worried. "Jake."

"What is it Selena?" I asked

"What you can actually hear them? I thought you were dicking around when you talked to Alexis." Leaf said but I ignored her for now and focused on Selena

"I heard the next gym is Electric. Pokemon that have my and Lisa's type aren't going to be good. Paula's not going to be very effective." Selena said

"So that leaves Lukas, Alexis, and Larry. And you're worried about what happens if they die right?"

"Yeah"

"I'll be counting on you to win." Was what I said to Selena. "Yes Leaf I can speak to my Pokemon."

We made it to Viridian City. "Alright so why don't you go catch a Pokemon in Diglett's cave and Route 11 while I go look for the gym." Leaf said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said

I caught a female Drowzee on Route 11 and called her… "What's a good name for her… Paula

"What about… Sophia?" Paula said

"Better than anything I got."

Then I caught a female Diglett. "Juliet. That's your new name."

I exited the cave. "It seems we'll need Cut. The only place to get Cut is on the ship." Leaf said

"Then let's go."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

So my team right now is Alexis the Alakazam, Selena the Zubat, Lukas the Ivysaur, Lisa the Pidgeotto, Paula the Pikachu and Larry the Raticate. With that and Leaf's team we went on to the SS Anne. I walked in to our room. Well my room. Since Bill gave me the ticket and not Leaf it was hard to convince the dude to let her in. I finally said "Look, she's my +1." Then I pushed her forward. And we got on the ship.

"So you think he's going to come after us?" Leaf asked

"No." I said angrily

"Why are you so angry?" She asked

"It took forever to get on to this ship due to it having dumb security." I said.

"C'mon there are plenty of trainers on board. Let's have a quick rest and then do some battling." Leaf said.

"Good idea." I said as there was only one bed in the room we decided to share it.

"Um. Jake. Wake up?" I heard Leaf say a couple hours later.

I awoke to see she was mere centimeters from me. She was blushing. I was shocked that I fell off the bed. "Woah… OW." I said as I landed on my butt. "That didn't feel good."

"That was so funny." Leaf said no longer blushing but laughing.

"It was not. Let's get going." Leaf nodded and we got going. Taking down every trainer. The only notable thing is that Selena evolved into a Golbat

"Look at you." I said looking at her.

"Thanks Jake." Selena said blushing.

"She looks good. The gym after this should be no problem now." Leaf said. "After all Electric is next. After is Grass so we should be fine."

We were about to go up to the captain's deck when we heard, "Well you're still slacking back here. And it looks like you've got a partner. Too weak to do anything yourself."

"Great Blue is here." I said as he was coming down from the captains room. "Look let's do this Blue."

"Wait you know the deal. 4 on 4" He said

"Yeah. Yeah." I said thinking.

"I don't have George anymore so I have to think of another way to deal with that Rattata which probably evolved. But Paula is an easy choice for the Pidgeotto. Maybe Larry wouldn't be a bad choice." I thought about all of this. Leaf seemed to take notice.

"Take Paula, Selena, Larry and Lisa." Leaf said

"But…" I started but Blue interrupted

"Alright then let's go." Blue said.

"I didn't mean for him to take those." Leaf said

"Too late." Blue said sending out Pidgeotto.

"Paula you know what to do." I told her and she zapped the Pidgeotto into submission.

"Raticate." Blue said

"Larry. You're up."

"Hyper Fang." We both said knocking his out due to mine being much stronger.

"Kadabra." Blue said.

I looked to Leaf for advice. "Lisa?" She asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Better than any idea I had. Lisa gust it." I said.

"Confusion." Blue said. It hit then Lisa started flapping weird in the air.

"She's confused. Swap her out." Leaf said

"Lisa come back. Selena you're up." I said

"Not her!" Leaf screamed.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Confusion." Blue said. Selena fell after it hit and didn't get back up

"Master… I'm sorry… I couldn't… win for you." Were Selena's final words.

"Selena wake up." I said walking up to my Golbat. I kneeled down and picked up down. I started crying with Selena, dead, in my arms.

"Jake." Leaf said than looked at Blue "I'll take his place."

"No." I said standing up. "I'll finish what I started. Lisa. Quick Attack." That made the Kadabra faint.

I hand Selena to Leaf. "Hold her and don't you dare let her go." I said.

"I got it." Leaf said.

"Charmeleon I choose you." Blue said showing his evolved starter

I looked to Blue angrily. "Paula. Thundershock." Paula did and paralyzed Charmeleon. "One more should do it. Thundershock." Charmeleon fainted.

"Hmph. you got lucky." Blue said and left after returning Charmeleon.

"I'm so sorry." Leaf said

"It's fine. Stay there. I'll get our Cut HM's." I did that and gave one to her.

"I caught a Paras for this exact move." She taught her Paras Cut and we left the ship. We went to the center to heal and then we went to the gym.

In the cave

Mew and Mewtwo again were just sitting in Cerulean Cave. "Why do we have to wait here for him? Can't we end his challenge right now?" Mewtwo said angry.

"I thought you might think of this as a good spot to train. There are many wild Pokemon here." Mew said and Mewtwo went off to do that. "Jake get here soon."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I got Juliet from the box and trained her up to 23. "So you ready?" Leaf said worried

"I guess." I said still sad at Selena's death.

"Are you sure? We could take the rest of the day off." Leaf said surely seeing at how I was broken.

"I'm fine." I said. Since Leaf cut the tree we were right in front of the gym.

"If you're sure." Leaf said. I nodded and we walked in.

"Find the switches in the garbage and you can challenge me." Lt. Surge said.

"I'm not searching through the trash." Leaf said.

"Than your boyfriend will have to." Surge said

"I'm not her boyfriend." I said and found the switches in no time. "That was disgusting."

"That's the fastest anyone has ever found the switches." Surge said. "You'll be the first opponent I face today."

"Whatever." I said

"You sound like you've had a heavy loss but I've lost a lot of men during the war. So pick up your skirt and fight like a man." Surge said

"I just don't care because this is going to be over very quickly." I said and 3 digs later I had a new badge

"Alright I got 3 now." I said happily then went back to being sad.

"Little girl you're up next." Surge said

"This'll be over just as quickly." Leaf said as she sent out her Nidoqueen that also knew Dig as I gave her the TM for it.

She won the badge just as quickly as I did. Maybe even quicker. "You won girly. Here is your Thunder Badge."

"Alrighty team we got a Thunder Badge." Leaf said. She sounded happy and I went to give her a high five.

"That's 3 for both of us." I said.

"Then let's get going to Route 9." Leaf said.

"And new Pokemon. Still can't believe I was picked for this challenge." I said.

"It's fine Jake. I'm here for you." Leaf said grabbing my hand.

"Thanks Leaf." I said.

We made it to Route 9 and 10 and the Rock Tunnel. That makes 3 Pokemon for me. On Route 9 I caught Nidoran and asked Paula for a name. "Meghan." Paula said

"Alright Meghan the Nidoran ." I said

Route 10's encounter was a Voltorb. The name I gave it was Blamo. "Why Blamo?" Lukas asked

"No reason." I said.

Finally Rock Tunnel where I caught an Onix. "Aright it's a… Female? Okay, Lisa name please."

"Monica." Lisa said

Monica the Onix was sent to the box and we made it to Lavender Town. "So where should we head next?" Leaf asked when we got to the center

I was about to say something but Lukas nudged me. "Cut the ties with her. We need to finish this challenge." Lukas said

"I can't just abandon her." I said

"Jake we need to go alone." Lukas said.

"Alright just give me a minute." I said

"So what's up?" Leaf asked.

"All my Pokemon think it's time we split off from you." I said

"Really?" Leaf asked. Why?"

"The challenge. It's mine not yours." I said

"You know if you wanted to leave me you could've said that. Not your Pokemon said it." Leaf looked like she was going to cry.

"Leaf…" I started

"Just leave." She said.

I took one last look and I left to head to Route 8

A/N: Even though we have a bit to go I want to hear your opinion on the poll on my profile. Poll closes shortly so be sure to vote.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I caught a Vulpix on Route 8 and named her Valkyrie. "That's another route down." I told my Pokemon. "Let's get going." Little did I know another death happened moments later. It was to a Biker.

"Koffing go."

"Let's do this Alexis."

"Self Destruct." The biker said. The damage caused Alexis to die.

"Alexis you alright?" I asked as I ran up to her.

"Sorry, Jake... I'm done. The rest of... you take care… of yourselves... and him." She said finally dying in my arms.

"Let's bury her then get going." Juliet said.

"Right." I said. The last of the trainers also caused Juliet to evolve.

We got to the underground path. "So that's another death." I said

"Who are you going to withdraw?" Lukas asked

"I think Valkyrie. We need someone new for Erika." Paula said

"Hello. Flying type right here." Lisa said

"But if you go down we'll need someone new." Juliet said

"If I may give in my two cents I think Paula has the best idea. None of us have no other ideas." Larry said.

We stopped to think for a moment. It's true that none of us did have an idea. But we have one more Pokemon to grab. On Route 7 I caught a Growlithe that I named RK9 (I know I'm original) Then we walked into Celadon City. "Let's go behind the city." I said

"So Valkyrie you think you're going to enjoy the team?" I asked

"Yes. I can't wait till I evolve." She said.

I saw the back of the mansion. I tried the door and it seemed to be unlocked. I walked in and just saw staircase after staircase and made it to the roof. I saw a little house there. I walked in but there was no one there. But I saw the most adorable thing. "An Eevee." I said

"Let's steal it." Paula said

"Sounds good to me." Larry said

"Shouldn't we leave a note? Juliet asked

"Nope." Lukas said

"Missy was sent to the box." I told them. "Let's go get some drinks."

We did the stuff to get through Celadon City. We gave the drink to the guards. So now we can go to Saffron. Also we beat the rocket grunt at the casino. I pressed the button to reveal a hidden staircase

"Well going down." Lisa said.

"Everyone stay behind me." I said as we descended into the Rocket Hideout.

Nothing significant until we got to Giovanni. "So you're the brat that's giving my boys the run around."

"Give me what you took or this get's ugly."

"Then ugly is the decision." He said. He sent out an Onix.

"Lukas. Vine Whip." I said knocking him out in one shot. And his Ryhorn got the same treatment.

"Persain." he said.

"Paula." Is what I said. "Thunderbolt." Which brought him to half.

"Bite." Giovanni said. Paula was caught in its mouth. "What are you going to do?" Paula and I smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"Thunderbolt." I said and it knocked out Persain. Paula ran over almost dead. "You did good." I placed a Thunderstone I bought on her head and she evolved into a Raichu. "You deserve the evolution."

"Take the Silph Scope." Giovanni said tossing it to me. He then left with his group.

"Time to take on the Pokemon Tower." I said

"So where is that?" Valkyrie asked

"Back to Lavender Town." Paula said

A/N: There is a poll on my profile that will determine the next Nuzlocke Story when this one finishes. Have fun.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I looked at the tower. It was very tall and I had no idea what to expect. "Let's do this." I told my team. We walked in when I heard, "Where's your little partner?"

I knew it was Blue. "Don't need her to beat you." I told him with a smirk.

"I'll beat you this time." he said

"I sincerely doubt that but if you think you can let's battle." I said

"5 vs 5." He said.

I began thinking process. "Paula for his bird. Larry for his Raticate. Lukas for his new member. With that I have two more Pokemon to choose from. Lisa and Juliet. They would prob be best right now.

"Alright let's go." He said. He sent out Pidgeotto.

"Paula ThunderBolt" Pidgotto went down in one of those

"Exeggecute you're up." He said.

"Interesting. Lisa Wing Attack " I said and it went down in one shot.

"Gyarados." He said which shocked me

"Which Pokemon did you take out?" I asked

"Raticate. It was weak. Not worth being on my team." Blue said

"PAULA THUNDERBOLT." I screamed and it knocked Gyarados out in one shot.

"Kadabra."

"Larry"

"Psybeam."

"Dodge it and use Hyper Fang

"Dodge and use Confusion." With that Larry was pinned to the wall. "Psybeam." With that Larry fell.

"LARRY." I yelled as me and my team ran up to him.

"I… can… still… fight...for… you...Jake." Those were his final words.

"Lisa… You know what to do." I said. With that Kadabra went down

"Chameleon." Juliet used Dig and knocked it out one shot. He returned Charmeleon. "If it makes you feel any better, I feel bad for killing your Mankey, Golbat and now your Raticate."

"Thanks, Blue." I said and he left.

As I was crying over Larry's dead body another voice spoke up. "Why is it you always lose a Pokemon to him?" I turned around to see Leaf still looking angry but sad at the same time. She picked me up. "I'm still angry at you but I'll offer some advice. Continue on this challenge. I know it's going to be hard but you have to fight for your fallen teammates. If you keep stopping then for those moments their deaths mean nothing."

"I don't know." I said looking at my feet. She slapped me then

"Snap out of your doom and gloom state. Where is the happy Jake? Where did he go?

I then smiled. "Thanks Leaf."

"Now go on." She said.

"Right." I stopped at the staircase leading up. "Leaf. Take off your hat and let your hair run wid. You look a lot prettier like that." I said than ran up

Leaf

She was just standing where the battle between Jake and Blue had just taken place. "Jake, I love you. But I understand you need to continue on your own." She looked at his Raticate's body. She sent out Nidoqueen. "Dig a grave." She said. Nidoqueen did as Leaf requested. She picked up Raticates dead body and threw it in to it. "At least he won't have to worry about… I think he called it Larry." She then walked down to the first floor. When she exited the tower she looked up. "Time to head to Celadon and beat Erika." With that Leaf ran off but not before she took her hat off and left it at Larry's grave site

Blue

After his defeat he was starting to go towards Celadon. "Why do I feel bad? I shouldn't be able to feel bad about destroying his team." He reached the underground path before he took the quick path through Saffron. "I guess it can't be helped." He opened his badge case to show he already had the Rainbow Badge. "Let's go to Fuschia." He said. "Koga's next."

Jake (Third person point of view)

He ran up to the tower. "Alright my first encounter here is a… Cubone." He said as he saw one and caught it effortlessly. "What to name you?" He asked "Logan." Logan went straight to the PC. "Alright let's finish this tower everyone." He said

Mysterious Voice.

"He's really testing my patience."

In the Cave

That's four dead." Mew said

"That still leaves many to go." Mewtwo said

"But for how long will he go." Mew said

"However long it takes to break him." Mewtwo said.

Seafoam Islands

"Soon we'll be captured.

Power Plant

Let's hope he also gets to us.

Victory Road

We'll be waiting for you… Jake"

A/N: I know you were all expecting a smut chapter but there will be another story for those chapters. It will be called Kanto Smut. It will start close or when this story is finished. Anyway please vote on my poll that will decide the next region for the next Nuzlocke story


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I got a Cubone as I made my way up the tower. I named it Logan as it was a male. "We'll have to bury Larry after we're done here."

"I didn't know him long but I have a feeling I'll miss him too." Valkyrie said

"We all will. I know it." Paula said. "But Leaf is right. We have to keep going'.

All of a sudden all of us heard. "Leave this place." Since I got the Silph Scope I was able to determine that the Pokemon was a Marowak and after a couple Digs from Juliet it wasn't anything anymore.

"Let's go ahead." I said.

When we got to the top. "Young man please help me." An old man said. Right in front of him was Team Rocket.

"Joy. More Rocket grunts. Just what I love to fight." I said

"I'll take them down." Valkyrie said

"Fine. You're up" Lukas said

"That's his decision." Lisa said

"Valkyrie. Go on ahead." I said

Valkyrie wiped out all the Team Rocket goons. We saved the old man who turned out to be Mr. Fuji. He gave me the Poke Flute as we walked out of the tower. It was night when we exited the tower. Mr. Fuji went on home while me and my team rested at the Pokemon Center for the night.

A/N: Have to end this chapter right here cause after this is when Kanto Smut would have a chapter. Anyway there is a poll on my profile please do vote for the next generation.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We moved on through Saffron City when I noticed a Rocket grunt in front of the Silph Co. fell asleep. "What do you want to do?" I asked

"I don't know about the rest of you but I was promised a water stone." Missy said. I withdrew her right before we left Lavender Town. And I did tell her she would become a Vaporeon.

"Well you're going to have to wait." Lukas said. "Maybe we want to get up the tower."

"I think we should get the next two badges first." Paula said.

"Me too." Lisa said. "After all the next one is grass. Perfect for me."

"And we have me for poison." Juliet pointed out

"The company would be a great spot to train." Valkyrie said. "But do we need it is the question."

"We don't need it." Lisa said. "Let's go."

"Majority rules that we move on." I said. We went to the Celadon mart first though. "Here's your Water Stone, Missy." She jumped up, touched the Water Stone, and when she landed a Vaporeon was there.

"Ah thank you Jake." She said.

"No prob now on to the gym. " I said

We walked to the Celadon gym and walked right in. The moment we walked we heard, "Ponyta. Stomp and end this." We saw Leaf battling the gym leader.

"You have won. You may have the Rainbow badge." A girl in a kimono said to her.

"Thanks Gym Leader Erika." Leaf said. "The Rainbow badge is mine," Leaf turned around and saw me, "So you think you're ready for her?"

"Always." I said

"Oh I gotta see this." Leaf said and went to the stands.

"Oh are you here to challenge me?" Erika said.

"Yes I'm Jake from Pallet Town." I said

"Ah my third challenger from the town I have never heard of." Erika said. "Go Tangela"

"Valkyrie. Ember it all to the ground." I said

Five Embers later. "You won. Here is the Rainbow Badge."

"That's four. I said

"Good job." Leaf said and noticed my Vaporeon. "Is that your newest member?"

"Hmm, oh yeah. Leaf I would like you to meet Missy the Eevee who evolved into a Vaporeon.

"I'd love to catch up but I have something to do. Talk to you later Jake." Leaf said, gave me a hug and then she ran out of the gym

"Yeah later." I said and walked out.

Before I end this entry of my day I went and caught myself a Snorlax. "I named him Hurley..

A/n: Go to my profile page and pick the next region for me to Nuzlocke. Alright hopeyou enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
